


Fickle Reniuons

by Seychelles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Choas, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles
Summary: It's been years since they'd talked to their old friends. Time for some good old fashioned catching up





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regalli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalli/gifts).



“So four Heroic figures appeared over the horizon, standing strong, and weapons at the ready. With a mighty cry the leapt into the bloody heart of battle-“

“And one managed to trip over a loose rock” Laslow added, trying and failing to keep the grin off his face. Odin turned in his seat to face him, a comical look of dismay painted on his features.

“Then Peri charged into the surrounding soldiers, Odin buffered around randomly, and Niles and Laslow played chicken on the racetrack until the army could regroup and properly take out those dastards.” Selena said, bluntly finishing off the story.

Morgan and Cynthia looked enthralled, Lucina and Brady skeptical, Kjelle had an air of boredom around her, and Yarne looked terrified. 

“So…Uh, What has our fated companions been dealing with in the ages since our parting, “Odin asked, trying to regain his momentum.

Lucina took up the prompt smoothly. “Well, Gerome has settled down in wyvern valley. He found Minerva a mate and is currently dealing with her hatchlings. They’re small but very energetic and accident prone. Laurent and I went to over to visit and we had to fish a baby wyvern out of the chimney.”

“How does a baby wyvern even get inside a chimney?” Selena asked with a disbelieving expression.

“I’m not entirely sure. All I know is that Laurent had to fire an Elwind tome into the chimmeny while Gerome and I held a bedsheet over the entrance. We got soot everywhere and the other babies just speared the mess around.”

That got a grins and chuckles around the table. Even Severa managed a smile.

Morgan was the next one to speak. “Guess who the new tactician of the Shepherds?” He exclaimed, voice filled with excitement. 

“Hmmm” Laslow hummed pretending to consider the question. “Is it Miriel?”

“No.”

“Noire?” asked Kjelle, joining in on her boyfriend’s teasing.

“Uh-uh.”

“Tharja!” Odin boomed.

“Gods no!”

“We all know it’s you. Relax. Is Nah still with you?” Selena said, cutting to the chase.

“Yeah, she’s doing well. She’s sorry she had to miss out, but she had business to take care of back home. Last I heard she and Noire were in Pledgia fighting bandits. Nothing they can’t handle but traveling was fairly difficult.”

“That is indeed a shame, I was hoping to enthrall them with tales of our Heroic deeds. Kjelle it is you turn to weave us a tale of epicness.”

“Went to Regna Ferox. Fought for Flavia. Other Fighters were a bunch of wimps. Can we go dance now?” The last question was aimed at Inigo who flushed crimson and rose to his feet. He took the hand of his grinning girlfriend and led her down to the lower floor of the pub, where several couples, drunks, and drunk couples were having a merry time.

“Hmph, Cynthia it’s your turn.” Selena stated with her usual amount of tact.

“Well, me and Yarne have dedicated ourselves to the pursuit of Justice.-“

“You’ve dedicated yourself. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t get killed!”

“And I couldn’t have done it without you!”

“I don’t think you get what I’m trying to say here!”

“So the usual then?” Severa interrupted. “Okay, moving on.”

None of the table party noticed a hooded figure move closer to their spot, his eyes caught by Yarne and Cynthia’s continues bickering. Taking note of the other members a devilish smirk appeared on his face. 

“My, my, my, what do we have here?” The man in the cloak asked teasingly.

Odin jumped straight out of his chair. “Niles!? What in the Almighty seven hells are you doing here?”

“Sorry” Niles said unapologetically, sliding into Odin’s chair. “Just hoping to introduce myself to your lovely acquaintances.” He aimed a one eye wink to Yarne, who ducked behind Cynthia. Niles’ smirk grew wider at that.

“What are you doing” Selena sniped. “I don’t remember asking you.”

Niles’ smirk managed to get even wider “Lord Xander want to know where his retainer could have gone of to, and Lord Leo sent me to go get him. Apparently the crown prince has some important news to share.”

Odin’s face fell “So that’s why my Dark Angel hadn’t yet made her descent.” He muttered wistfully.

“But why didn’t Leo come instead? He was actually invited.”

“My, My, My, that’s a bold way to refer to the second prince, but I guess I can allow it do to your…closeness.” The last word was stretched for emphasis.

Cynthia let out a shocked gasp “Severa has a BOYFRIEND!” As if Niles had told her that the mercenary was a mystical sea creature. Niles drew closer, causing Yarne to bristle

“Actually she has a fiancée” Niles staged whispered. The poor Pegasus knight was stunned into silence. Yarne tugged her wrist, attempting to pull her away from the eyepatch weirdo. Niles chuckled, and turned to Morgan. The young tactician looked the thief in the eye, apparently anticipating the challenge.

Brady tapped Severa on the shoulder, distracting her from the brewing tension. “Hey, it’s what this guy saying true?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” She answered, not feelingly up to being sharp for once.

“That’s great. Can me an’ Noire come to the wedding? She really misses you, y’ah know?”

“Of course. I already told Leo to prepare you guys some seats. If he’s going to marry me he’s better be prepared to get along with you guys.”

“Heh, thanks. I’m glad you an’ Owain found someone special. You three have always worked the hardest out of any of us, save for possibly Lucina. Although I hope Owain’s “Angel to of Darkness” is misleadin’ nickname “

“It is”

“Thank the holy heavens!”

“It should be something a lot more violent.”

Brady buried his face in both hands.

A loud bang was heard from the end of the hall. It appeared to Selena like Morgan had just set off a Fire Tome and buried it in the nearby plant, causing dirt to flow everywhere. Niles apparently got the brunt of the blast, soil decorating his white hair. Yarne was holding the thief toward the source of the mess, struggling to him in place. And Cynthia was loudly cheering on the ensuing chaos. Poor Lucina and Owain could only stare in horror at the mess. Neither of them were aware of the pretty girl in the lacy dress approaching Odin’s side.

“I’m late, Owain where are yo… Are these your friends?”


End file.
